Denver Rampage
Team based in Denver, CO. The team has also been located in Midland, TX and Los Angeles, CA. History (Birth of the Franchise) In 2005, Los Angeles contructed Bomber Stadium. This 40,000 seat stadium was home to the minor league football team the Los Angeles Blue Bombers who played in the California Association of American Football. The team had cpatured three league titles in seven appearances losing three to the Sacramento Xtreme, so it was natural that both would be called up to the TFL. Sacramento waited, but LA jumped right in. Los Angeles Blue Bombers (2006, 07) The Bombers joined the TFL without any hesitation when they heard that the New York Knights were in. LA vs. NY, how could they resist? Los Angeles started strong with a 2-1 record with a loss to the Dallas Manglers, 63-28. The season did not continue great as they lost to the Knights, 21-14 at home and the last game 48-7 against the Odessa Odyssey. The New York loss hurt a lot because the Knights finished 1-5. Next season, next season, not often had that been said in the CIty of Angels about football. Next season, however, would not be much better. Not only would they have to play Odessa, they were in the same division so they would have to play them twice. The Bombers finished 5-11, but avenged their loss to the Knights with a 37-3 victory in week 14. Midland Rebels (2007-09) The Bombers folded and Midland, Texas was on a short list to take their place. The franchise was dubbed the Rebels after one of the high schools in Midland. Before the season started, Odessa and Midland were immidiately rivals. The Rebels were unable to defeat Odessa both times and only scored a combined 13 points in both meetings. Midland finished 5-11 and swept the Montana Kings and split games with the Salt Lake City Monsters. In the second season, it was all the same. Midland finished 6-10 and missed the playoffs again. They fell in the division with an 0-6 record. They were beaten by the Force in the second meeting, 56-6. Next season, the Rebels stopped several critics with a 5-1 division record (only losing to Odessa in Ratliff Stadium). Midland finished 11-5 before falling to Boston in the divisional round of playoffs. Despite the success and decline of Odessa, they could not compete with the Force and were forced to move to Denver Colorado. Denver Rampage (2010-Present) Since Colorado was not a Confederate State, the organization held a name the team contenst. The finalists were the Altitude, the Gamblers, the Invaders, and the Rampage. The vote was a tie between Invaders and Rampage with the owner sending the final vote. He chose Rampage and the colors were green and gold. In the first season, Denver showed what they could do with a unbelievable perfect season and they swept Odessa. The Rampage rolled into the playoffs where they defeted San Antonio to advance to TFL Bowl V. In the championship game, the Rampage met the Milwaukee Navy, the Navy were part of the Red North, the only division to send all of its teams to at least one championship game. Nevertheless, the game was all Denver with a 40-0 blowout. For the next two seasons, Denver went from great to barely above average. They started the 2011 season on a roll and improved to an 8-3 start with wins over undefeated San Antonio and put up one of Odessa's two losses, but everything went south after Odessa got revenge with a 42-0 blowout. The Rampage blew 14-point leads in the final two minutes against East Dallas and Sacramento. Denver finished on a 5-game losing streak at 8-8. In 2012, the Rampage stayed steady and finished 9-7 tying Odessa in division record at 5-1. They advanced to the playoffs as a wild card and upset Boise in the first round, but only to fall to Odessa, 12-3 in the divisional round. Category:Teams